Learning and Growing Together
by katrisedavis87
Summary: So, more aquasmut for you. I have a real problem. Takes place in my Virgin! Bat Commander AU. Homosexuality, technosexuality and hand jobs ahead. Don't like, don't read, and I sadly own nothing but my ideas.


It had been almost a whole week since that day in the Lab, and Jimmy thought he would short-circuit if he didn't get some alone time with the Commander.  
>They had so many years to make up for, and truth be told, the Robot like the idea of teaching him about pleasure. He had been so surprised to find out that their leader was still a virgin, but excited and pleased by the prospect.<br>He had the internet to thank for his own education, Jimmy reminded himself. Even though he had more theoretical knowledge than the Commander, they would really be learning each other together.  
>"Jimmy~!" The Commander crooned as he sauntered into the Lab, quickly engaging the lock on the door behind him. "Guess who has the Battletram to themselves for the night?"<br>Grinning in relief, the Robot turned away from his computer screen to observe his lover's swaggering stride over to the desk. "Oh? And how did we manage to get that lucky?"  
>"There was a carnival in town. Those kids can't resist the carnival." The Commander maneuvered around him so that he could drape himself over Jimmy's shoulders, a blush rising as a kiss was bestowed upon the cool cheek. "I was kinda hoping we could, ya'know, fool around some? I-If you want to?"<br>"I would like that very much, Commander." Jimmy pushed away from the desk, patting his lap. "Why don't you come over here?"  
>His face growing hot, The Commander settled himself into the Robot's lap, hooking his hands behind his shoulders. "Li-like this?"<br>"Mmhmmm." Jimmy brought his arms around the other man's waist, gently stroking his lower back in small circles. An appreciative sigh escaped the Commander, and he nuzzled his face into the Robot's neck as he closed the little distance between them.  
>Hesitantly, the Commander began to kiss and lick the synthetic skin just above the neckline of the rashgaurd. A soft groan told him he had the right idea, and he grew bolder, roaming the Robot's jaw line before probing at his mouth for entrance.<br>Jimmy quickly allowed him in, his own ribbed tongue quickly matching the rhythm of the Commander's. He moved his hands lower, helping the man straddle him as his tongue ran along his teeth. When the Commander pulled back to breathe, he was panting and more flushed than ever. He was nervous, his whole body feeling hot, shivering wherever those cool, strong hands touched. Looking at Jimmy through lidded eyes, he decided he wanted more.  
>"J-jimmy? Um, how do I-, how do I make YOU f-feel good? Like you did-ya'know, for me. Last time."<br>Jimmy's eyes closed as a mechanical rumble went through his chest. He certainly hadn't expected the Commander to be this bold so soon, and he quickly decided they needed to take it slow, now matter how eager they both were.  
>Gently taking one of the Commander's hands, he lowered it over the bulge in the front of his pants. "Just touch me. You don't have to do anything else, okay? Not unless you want to."<br>Nodding his understanding, the Commander gave an experimental swirl of his thumb up along the bulge, earning a soft whirring noise from the Robot beneath him. Encouraged, he began to slowly explore, playing his fingers over the straining fabric in nonsensical patterns as Jimmy squirmed in the chair.  
>"Can I, um, see it?" he whispered, feeling embarrassed by his curiosity, but wondering if it looked the same as his own. Securing the man with one hand, Jimmy quickly rolled the top of his pants down with the other, exposing himself.<br>"Wow. It's...different?" The Commander murmured, taking in the strange but thrilling sight. It was the same basic shape as his own, but utterly synthetic. A cool metal tip appeared to be leaking fluid, while the shaft was a see through gel-like substance covering various wires and small lights.  
>"It's a material I designed." Jimmy patiently explained. Grinning, he said, "I told you I had made updates. Do you like it?"<br>"I think it's...beautiful." The Commander said, taking in the skill it had been crafted with, fascinated as lights faded on and off inside. Wrapping a hand loosely around the shaft, he slowly pumped, rubbing his palm into the lubrication weeping from the slit.  
>A distorted moan trilled from the Robot's throat as he began to thrust into the warm, soft hand gripping him. Reclaiming the Commander's mouth in a rough kiss, Jimmy snaked his own hand down his tented pants, rubbing the man's engorged member in synch with his thrusts. Panting, the Commander impatiently used his other hand to free his own needy erection from the too-tight cloth. Bucking into the now-warm metal, he ground his hips down at an angle, until the heads of their cocks were touching. This new sensation sent spasms through them both, Jimmy's hand falling away as the Commander gripped both of them together, pumping faster.<br>"I wanna see you cum for me, Jimmy,' The Aquabat breathed heavily, "Tell me how to make you cum, baby." He was close to the edge himself, hot and cold, flesh and metal, conflicting senses driving him to release.  
>"K-keep talking...please, keep talking. I'm so close!" The Robot pleaded, the distortion in his voice more noticeable than ever. Leaning next to his ear, the Commander breathlessly whispered how good Jimmy felt, how sexy he thought the Robot was, how he just wanted to see him cum so bad, he might explode just thinking about it.<br>With a cry, Jimmy's release tore through him, programming scattered as fireworks went off behind his eyelids. Still pumping, the Commander shuddered his own release into his hand, slicking them both in the thick fluid.  
>Collapsing on top of him, the Commander lovingingly kissed Jimmy's neck, cuddling up against him as he leaned them both back in the chair.<br>"Can we. Stay like this. For awhile?" he asked, fighting to get his breathing under control.  
>Wraping his arms tightly around the exhausted man, he managed to huff out, "I'd like that."<p> 


End file.
